Zells Student Chapters 1, 2 & 3
by Jerichoke
Summary: Zell has a disruptive student...
1. The Assault

Disclaimer: I don' own final fantasy  
  
  
The story is set after the game. Zell is teaching hand-to-hand combat. The story is based around Zell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zells student  
  
Chapter 1: The assault  
  
Beep beep beep. Zell woke up to the sound of his usual alarm. He picked it up and threw it across the room. There was another visit to Irvine to get it fixed.  
  
He threw of his sheets and climbed out of bed. He had a normal day ahead of him (or so he thought) wake up at 6:00, meet Zedre (his pupil who had asked to train with him this week) at 6:30 in the training centre. 8:00 meet squall for breakfast. 9:00 meet students at front gate for a field lesson. 21:00 meet Irvine and squall for a game of cards (he didn't no why Irvine still played he never won)  
  
After he had brushed his teeth and had a shower he made his way over to the training ground. He passed Selphie on his way there.   
  
"Hey Zell"  
  
"Hey Selphie" it was the same every morning. He never knew where she was going. Probably to see Irvine but he never asked.  
  
When he arrived at the training ground Zedre was already there with his usual gang. There where 5 of them in his little posse. They all dressed the same and hanged round together. Most people avoided them they had a reputation for being a bit rough. Zedre was probably the leader. He reminded Zell of Seifer but Zell noticed he had a lot of skill in the martial arts.  
  
"Hey Zedre" Zell said as he pulled on his gloves. "Did you bring cures?"  
  
"I don't need none of that magical junk I'm not gona get hurt" Zell had made a point about him bringing cures to fights but Zedre never listened  
  
"I could lecture you about it but you never listen"  
  
"Maybe you just aren't good enough to make me use one" Zedre knew this not to be true they did this once a week and Zedre never won  
  
"So how far are we going today cure, cure or curaga"  
  
"Till you give up"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Zedre started the fight he had his leather gloves on as well. He swung a punch at Zell. However, Zell ducked at grabbed Zedre's leg, he flicked his wrist and flipped Zedre to the floor.  
  
"Want more" Zell said taunting him.  
  
Zedre flipped up onto his legs and punched Zell in the stomach.  
  
"Chicken wuss" Zedre got that saying from Irvine. Irvine had told him what Seifer used to call him and it got Zell really annoyed.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Zedre lifted up Zells head from the body blow and went to punch him in the face, but Zell grabbed the fist in his left hand and punched Zedre with his right. Zedre fell to the floor. Zell walked over and kicked him in the chest. Then in the face. The blood was pouring from Zedre.   
  
"Give up yet  
  
Zell grabbed him in a headlock on the floor  
  
"I give up now let go."  
  
Zell lets go and starts walking out of the training centre. Zedre has already got up and he runs at kicks Zell in the back of the head.  
  
"C'mon guys" All of Zedre's posses runs over and starts kicking Zell. They stand him up so he is facing Zedre.  
  
"Never mess with us again." he punches him in the stomach.  
  
Suddenly a gunshot goes off.  
  
"Hey F*** off" Irvine appears from inside the training centre.  
  
"Lets go" Zedre orders his posses out.  
  
Zell is left lying on the floor in a bloody heap. He is missing one glove because Zedre has stolen it.   
  
"Jesus" Irvine remarks and he lifts him to his feet. Zell can't even walk his legs give out under him.  
  
"C'mon Zell I can't carry you" Irvine decides he has to carry him so he throws Zell over his shoulder and walks toward the infirmary.... 


	2. On The Field

Zells student  
  
Chapter 2: On the field  
  
Zell comes to about an hour after the fight. He gets off his bed and starts holding his chest. Then he falls to the floor.  
  
"ZELL!" Shouted the doctor as she noticed him lying there on the floor holding his chest. She walks over to him and lifts him onto his bed. Zell is sitting there trying to no fall into unconsciousness.  
  
"Zell what are you doing."  
  
"I need to get out..out..of" he starts holding his head that has a bandage wrapped round.  
  
"You're staying right where you are Zell. Go back to sleep" Before she had even finished he fell onto the bed and fell straight asleep.  
  
"Doc can I talk him" came a voice from another room.  
  
The doctor started walking out the room. "Sorry Irvine his fell asleep."  
  
"Damn. I've gotta go. Thanx doc." He opened the door but the Doctor started talking.  
  
"Wait Irvine. What happened to him?" She asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Sorry I can't say." He lifts of his hat "You may be getting another patient in here soon." He drops the hat back on his head and slams the door behind him.  
  
  
Irvine is standing at the front gate waiting for Zells class. There was only one student there. Zove. She had long black hair and had a tank top on with X's all over. She wore leather gloves with the fingers cut out and jeans cut just above the shins. She had normal white trainers on. She was always punctual and never missed a lesson. She had been waiting with him for about 15mins.   
  
"So where is Zell." She asked trying to lighten the mood  
  
"Hospital." Answered Irvine in a snappy tone.  
  
"What happened to him."? She enquired  
  
"He got a little beat up."  
  
"Oh is he okay." No one knew it but she had a crush on Zell and always had. She used to train with him but he decided she didn't need private coaching anymore.  
  
"No."  
  
"Who did it? Who would want to hurt Zell?"  
  
"I'm taking care of it."  
  
"Can I help."?  
  
"No."  
  
"I really want to help."  
  
"I can take care of it.  
  
"Listen." She said moving right in front of his eyes. "Its pretty obvious one person didn't do this to him. So how are you going to fight them? You haven't even got your gun." He had left his gun on purpose he wanted to take care of it without that much bloodshed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You aren't even trained in hand to hand combat. Now tell me who did it."  
  
"It was Zedre."  
  
"Zedre?" She stepped backwards and held her hand over her face. "How where you going to fight Zedre. His top of our class. Plus he has his posse."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
Suddenly before she could answer Zedre and his posse appeared walking towards them.  
  
"So where's chicken wuss." Zedre said flicking his fringe up. Irvine turned round and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"You'll get yours kid." He let go because he heard some more of Zells class coming.  
  
He stood in front of all 10 of them.  
  
"Okay due to circumstances beyond my control Zell is unable to be here."  
  
"Good." Shouted Zedre from the class.  
  
"Shut up Zedre. Oh and what are they doing here." He pointed at the posse.   
  
"There with me." Zell had always allowed them to come. Nobody knew why he just did. Only one except Zedre of the posse took hand-to-hand the other two took normal classes and one of them didn't even go to the school.  
  
"Well they can get away. They're not taking the class."  
  
"Goxier is" H said pointing at one of the posse. Goxier was pretty tall and had a shaven head with a stubble beard. He was about 20 and he didn't even wear a top. He had army combat trousers on and huge boots.  
  
"Well the rest isn't. So bugger of." They all walked away mumbling under there breath. There where now only seven of them. "Okay today we are heading into the forest on the way to the fire cavern. I will lead. Try and avoid monsters if possible.   
  
  
They had arrived at the edge of the forest and Irvine started speaking.  
  
"Okay split into groups of two and lead into the forest. You will have first hand combat training. With no supervision. Watch yourselves. Zove your with me. Zedre go with Goxier. Ergte, Moffet and Lie you three go together." They all walked into the forest, going there separate ways.  
  
"So Irvine what's your plan."  
  
"I'm going to find him, and punish him."  
  
They walked along for about 10minutes before they found them in a clearing just having a lie down.  
  
"GET UP." He screamed.  
  
"Oh look it's the cowboy." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Zedre get ready to fight. Or I'll make you." Irvine pulled of his long overcoat revealing a white tank top. He pulled of his hat and threw it down. Zedre slipped his gloves on and prepared to fight him.  
  
"Hey Irvine what's your lady friend doing." He pointed at Zove and Irvine looked away. Zedre swung a right hook into Irvine's gut. "Like that cowboy." Irvine was bending over holding his gut. "Take a seat." He grabbed Irvine's leg and swung it from under him. Irvine fell flat on his back backing his head off the floor. His head started bleeding from the back. Zedre started kicking him on the floor. "Get up cowboy." He lifted a bloody faced Irvine of the floor. He swung back another punch and placed it right on his face. Suddenly a great roar came from the distance. "Shit a T-rex. Run Goxier."  
  
"Stop right ther......*cough*" Zell appeared in front of Zedre  
  
"Oh chicken wuss" He swung a punch right at Zells face. Zell fell flat on the floor. "Get him Goxier. Goxier picked him up and the two ran away in the direction of Balamb. Irvine was about to give chase when he heard the screams of Ergte, Moffet and Lie.  
  
"Irvine come on we have to help them." Zove put one of his arms over her shoulder. "Come on." 


	3. The Mission

Zells Student  
  
Chapter 3: The mission.  
  
Irvine and Zove made there way through the trees until they came to a huge T-rexaur. "What the hell?" Screamed Irvine. "They aren't supposed to be out here."  
  
"Sir Irvine help us!" Screamed Ergte, Moffet and Lie.  
  
"We better get out of here." He exclaimed  
  
"We can't its to fast to out run sir." Said Moffet.  
  
"Then we will fight." He said as he stood up without Zove holding him. His nose was pouring with blood, his mouth was cut. The blood had dripped over his White tank top.  
  
"But Irvine you don't have your gun." Said Zove trying to stop him.  
  
"You sure." Shouted a voice from behind. The mysterious person walked out carring her nunchunks and Irvines gun.  
  
"Selphie!" Screamed Irvine.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Squall sent me. He knew what you where doing."   
  
"Real…" The Roar of the T-rexaur closed in on them and appeared towering obove the trees.  
  
"Looks like where in for a fight. Wish we still used G-F's." Said Selphie.   
  
"Everyone get out of here. Me and Selhie will take care of it." They all ran into the woods except Zove.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Your hurt and that would leave only Selphie." She said as she preppeared to battle.  
  
"Okay but stay out of the way." The T-rexaur appeared in front of them. Its roar defened them. It ran at them and swung its tail at the three. It hit Irvine sending him into a tree. He banged his head of the tree and he started going dizzy. Selphie wrapped her nunchunks round a tree brach and pulled her self up momenterally avoiding the blow. Zove used her martial art skills to flip over the tail and land perfectly.   
  
"Just me and you Zove." Said Selphie. Zove stood there looking mysterious then she ran at the T-rexaur. But at that moment it reached down to bite her. She managed to avoid going down his throat but she wrapped round one of its giant teeth.   
  
"Selphie throw the nunchunk at me." Selphie swung back and threw it at Zove. It hit zove and cut her above the eye, but she held onto it. She wrapped it round one of the Trexaurs teeth. Then she jumped out of its mouth, landing on her ankle she collapsed in pain.  
  
"Just me then." Selphie said as she pulled the nunchunks toward her pulling the T-rexaur down aswell. It collapsed with a bang, but it was still alive it kept struggling to get back up. "Irvine. Irvine get up." Irvine struggled to listen. "Use the Gun Irvine." Irvine managed to lift his head up and pull the triggr of the gun. The bullet soared through the air and smashed straight into the T-rexaurs skull. The T-rexaur gave out a last cry then disappeared.  
  
"That was lucky." Said Selphie as she helped Zove of the floor. Zove looked like her ankle was giving her immense pain.  
  
  
Irvine, Selphie and Zove are lined up and Squall is talking to them about Zell.  
  
"Irvine what the hell did you think you where doing?" Squall sits on his desk and stares at Irvine. Irvine has bloodd all over him, he isn't wearing his coat and his hat is not on leaving his hair full of mud and blood as well. "I'm waiting for your response? Irvine after all we have been through I expected more respect for this garden from you."  
  
"With all due respect SIR. My best friend had just been beating up by some punks." Squall walks over to his face and grabs Irvine by the hair and looks him dead in the eye.  
  
"Don't you think for one minute that I wouldn't retaliate against them? Do you think after all me and Zell have been through I would just let him be assaulted and not do anything? There is no need Irvine to take the law into your own hands. Irvine get out of my sight." Irvine continues looking Squall dead in the eye but he pulls away and grabs his gun then walks straight out of the room without even glancing back.  
  
"Selphie thank you for following orders and saving them." He pats Selphie on the shoulder and points to the door. "Go get Irvine I didn't mean to go off on him like that."  
  
Selphie turns and runs out off the room shouting Irvines name.  
  
"Now to you Zove. I don't see a reason to punish you. After all it was Irvine who brought you into this. Instead after proving your fighting abilities I would like to make you a seed." He pats her on the shoulder then he takes his seat.  
  
"May I be excused sir?" She asks still staning in line but she can hardly believe being made seed at her age of 16.  
  
"No wait here till Irvine returns."   
  
"But why sir!"  
  
"Don't question orders SEED!" He says this just as Irvine throughs open the door and walks in.  
  
"What now Squall!" He shouts walking into the room. Squall stands up and walks to Irvine. He pulls out his Gunblade and holds it to Irvines neck.  
  
"Irvien do not address me like this. Have more respect." He pulls the blade away and takes his seat again. "Irvine you have a mission. Since Zell barrged out of the hospital to save you from Zedre then it will be you who will retrieve him."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"No Zove will accompany you." He points to her and Irvine looks at her then shugs.  
  
"Sir yes."  
  
"This is what we have gathered. One of our contacts in Balamb saw Zell accompanied by a group of people the same age. None of Zedres gang are at the Garden ad we presume they have kidnapped him. You two will go to Balamb and take a boat to the fishermans horizon. We have information that Zedre has a house there and you two will inspect it."  
  
"What if we can't find anything?" Irvine asks while Zove stands there trying to take in all the information that has suddenly just happened.  
  
"If you can't find anything then I guees you will search the whole world. You are not to return here without Zell. If you do you will answer to me."  
  
"Yes sir" Both of them respond with and walk out of the room leaving blood all over the floor and Squall sitting there thinking. 


End file.
